Top secret
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Arthur y Alfred son una gay pareja que es feliz el uno con el otro… Pero quizás un incidente revele más de lo pensado. AU. UsxNyo!Uk. Algo crack. Dedicado a: MyobiXHitachiin.


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es absoluta propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

Personajes: Alice/Arthur (Inglaterra), Alfred (Estados Unidos)

Summary: Arthur y Alfred son una gay pareja que es feliz el uno con el otro… Pero quizás un incidente revele más de lo pensado. AU. UsxNyo!Uk. Algo crack. Dedicado a: MyobiXHitachiin.

Dedicatoria: Espero sea de tu agrado MyobiXHitachiin. No es completamente una cursilería… Pero espero cumpla tus expectativas.

Pedido: Yo kiero mucho usuk/ukus juasjuas *A* XD Sobre todo uno hetero lindo donde salga nyoAlice

**Top Secret.**

Alice Kirkland era su nombre, su sexo, el femenino aunque muchos no lo creyeran… Tenía novio, algunos amigos y altas calificaciones ¿Qué más podría pedir una normal chica de diecisiete años?... Bueno, aunque ella no era precisamente normal ¿Lo digo con todas sus letras? Es andrógina. Y ahora es cuando ustedes dicen "¿Qué mierda es eso?" y yo les respondo "¡Google!" entonces me mandan a la mierda, les explico que era una broma y les digo qué es en palabras resumidas…

Para que se entienda, una mujer andrógina tiene cara de hombre, pecho de hombre, cadera de hombre y cintura de hombre pero no es hombre, sino mujer (Sí, como la canción esa "y yo vi un león, león, león, que no era león, león, león…")

Y ahora es cuando todos dicen "¡Oh! Parece hombre pero aun así su novio la ama…" entonces yo aclaro, ese es uno de los problemas de Alice… Quien para toda la escuela (Su novio incluido) se llama Arthur y tiene pene… Así de sencillo y feo. Su novio era gay… Y ella era mujer. Menuda mierda ¿No?

No tenía pechos, bueno… técnicamente sí, pero eran planos como tabla de planchar. Para acabar de darse esa apariencia masculina se cortaba el cabello a menudo, manteniéndolo hasta poco más abajo de las orejas, tenía la piel de un blanco lechoso, maravillosos ojos verdes y… ¡Unas cejas tamaño King size! Su cuerpo era algo delgado, no muy musculoso ni escuálido, pero era alta, solo dos centímetros por debajo de su novio. Más de un metro setenta.

Bueno, ahora hablando del chico en cuestión que le robó el corazón… Se llama Alfred, y es raro porque su nombre también empieza con A de Alice, Arthur y amor (Joder, qué cursi…). Es un americano algo tarado y un año menor que ella, de cabello color amarillo patito de hule y hermosos ojos azulosos como juguetes de niño recién comprados, y así de infantil como sus características era él, siempre sonreía con cara de bobo y usaba anteojos. En cuanto a su físico lo favorito de Alice no eran realmente sus músculos (bastante desarrollados a decir verdad), sino el cachito anti gravitatorio que resaltaba en su cabeza a quien el estadounidense llamaba Nantucket.

La pobre británica ha pensado en decirle a su chico, pero simplemente no ha podido. Aunque últimamente hacía esfuerzos extras, por ejemplo, se estaba dejando crecer un poco el cabello y usaba ropa un poco más ajustada. Qué no daría porque le dijeran que se veía hermosa…

Bueno, ¿qué es una historia sin trama? –Niña X levanta la mano y dice "pwp"- err… bueno, pero esta sí tiene trama… Así que vamos a ella y dejémonos de tanta introducción…

Alice estaba en casa de Alfred, había pasado la noche ahí, aunque, como saben, no planeaba tener relaciones sexuales con él por ahora… Llevaban ya un año de novios (Bueno, y un mes) así que imaginen las ansias que tiene el estadounidense. Pobre Alice ¿no? _Okay_, ella se había metido a duchar, puso el seguro a la puerta y se desvistió, trataba de estar relajada ya que Alfred normalmente sale a comprar el almuerzo o el desayuno –depende de la hora del día- cuando ella se ducha… Pero a veces las rutinas se rompen.

— ¡Artie, love! —Entró de improviso sin dejarle tiempo de cubrirse— ¡Olvidé decirte que el seguro de la puerta se rom-! —Alice en shock. Mirada americana vagando… Alfred en shock— ¿Q-qué?

— ¡S-sal de aquí, mierda! —le tiró una botella de champú que tenía a la mano y se cubrió ligeramente con la sábana. Pero el daño estaba hecho… El estadounidense cerró la puerta de golpe.

"Hasta aquí llego todo". Pensó entre molesta y melancólica mientras acababa su baño, restregó su piel con la esponja y tardó lo más que pudo, acabó su tiempo cuando el agua empezó a salir casi hecha cubo de hielo. Se puso su ropa habitual y dejó su cabello así, goteante, de modo que se veía más largo y liso que con el habitual desorden que llevaba.

Alfred estaba en la habitación, con una mirada bastante perdida, casi desorbitada y una cara de seriedad que asustaría a cualquiera que le conociera. La británica se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda y se quedó en silencio varios minutos, hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

—Alfred…

—Calla—volteó a verla, sus ojos fijos de una manera bastante extraña, parecían tener una mezcla de confusión y seriedad— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—…Alice Kirkland—se limitó a responder, no lloraría sobre la leche derramada, estaba tan serie y tensa como se notaba su –al parecer- ex novio ante la incomodidad del ambiente.

—…—el estadounidense suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Entonces…—volvió a abrir la boca—creo que mejor me v-

— ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? —Se veía algo herido.

— ¿Eh? Pues…—le empezó a decir la verdad—nací andrógina y bueno… Prefería fingir ser hombre que soportar las molestias de los idiotas—frunció el ceño—traté de decirte… Pero me era difícil sabiendo que tú… bueno, que eres gay…

Alfred pestañeó, una, dos, tres veces… y se puso rojo.

—B-bueno… estamos a mano—comentó volviendo a sonreír como si nada de eso hubiese pasado, Alice se sorprendió… Mucho.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Alzó una de sus gruesas cejas mirando directamente al chico.

—P-pues que… Yo también te tengo un secreto—se rascó la nuca cerrando un ojo y con su sonrisa de siempre—soy… bisexual.

Procesando… Procesando… 60% completado… Procesando… 100%

—What? —Vale, eso no se lo esperaba— ¡¿P-por qué no me lo…?

—Te sonará idiota—la miró con cierta ternura—es que yo… quería decírtelo, pero es que te veía solamente con atracción hacia los hombres y… pues… pensé que te molestaría saber que a mí me gustan igual las mujeres… e incluso más, son mi preferencia—estaba algo sonrojado, se levantó y se sentó justo junto a ella—pero la excepción eras tú… fuiste el único… O mejor dicho, la única que me hizo quitar la vista de las demás ¿sabes?

Entonces Alice lo besó, porque no es una historia machistas de esas que siempre es el hombre el que lo hace… Cuando acabaron se miraron profundamente a los ojos.

—No me importa qué eres… ni como… Eres hermosa así, eres mi princesa… yo tu héroe—sonrió el menor con es—merecemos un final feliz ¿No?

Alice lo miró con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, le hubiera gustado más ser un hada o un pirata… Pero bueno, había cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse.

—Con una condición—levantó el dedo en actitud de "hablo en serio". El estadounidense la miró esperando la condición—…no más secretos—le tomó la mano pero siguió seria.

Alfred sonrió y levantó su mano libre en actitud de juramento.

—Hecho.

**-Fin-**

**Ya saben, peticiones de fics =) quiero llegar a los 100! xD (¿?)**

PD: Espero no haya estado muy decepcionante Uu


End file.
